


A Willing Heart

by ozsia



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Gender Identity, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama & Uzumaki Naruto Friendship, Naruto is a Diligent Teacher, Oiroke no Jutsu | Sexy no Jutsu, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Uzumaki Naruto Gets a Genin Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozsia/pseuds/ozsia
Summary: ‘Hello, Naruto-kun.’ Hinata smiles calmly, like it’s any other night. ‘You look very pretty today.’And he does, just not in the way Hinata associates with him. Though there’s probably not a traditional way to call your husband “pretty”. Just as well. It’s been a long while since Hinata has cared to uphold tradition. Naruto doesn’t use his Oiroke no Jutsu often anymore, at least, offensively. And here, in their home, there’s no one to prank, no one to be teased. There’s just Naruto in an empty room, attempting to comfort himself from what must’ve been a triggering day.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 31
Kudos: 174
Collections: Gifts from Literature Deities





	A Willing Heart

Hinata is approaching three months pregnant. A baby wasn’t a part of their plan; it’s not a good time with both Hinata and Naruto establishing themselves in the community and at work. They have so much to do with Naruto training his genin and succeeding Kakashi in the next five years. Nevermind Hinata’s position in Interrogations. Despite the logistics, neither of the potential parents seriously considered about getting an abortion.

They love each other, and the desire for a family outweighs the difficulty of jugging a baby with their responsibilities. Hinata knows she’ll have to take a temporary break from work, to avoid Naruto damaging his position as future hokage. But they’re not going to be alone. They have her sister, and a surplus of friends that are wanting and willing to help. 

Hinata’s just starting to show; her taut, muscled stomach swelling with life. It’s barely noticeable under her uniform and the loose clothing she favours. Hinata, however, definitely _feels_ pregnant, with the sudden cravings, the early morning visits to the toilet and the dizzy spells. 

How faint Hinata has been, is how they found out they’re expecting. A month ago, Hinata was walking down the street, holding onto Naruto’s hand and the next thing she knows is that she’s on the ground, looking up at Naruto’s concerned face. He’s been scared ever since, hovering and tentative and treating her like glass. 

‘You seem to be in good health, and Akachan is developing well,’ Sakura assures, eyes directed down at her notes while Hinata rights her clothing from the examination. It’s her training that sees her reflexively reading Sakura’s scribbles. ‘I don’t see any irregularities in your pregnancy, but I’ll schedule you in for another appointment next week to keep Naruto off of my back.’ 

Hinata carefully doesn’t grimace guiltily at that, and instead says: ‘thank you.’ Hinata shifts on the examination table to sit, inching to the edge in preparation to stand as Sakura looks back up to address her. ‘And the dizziness?’ 

‘It really _is_ a common symptom, Hinata. Especially for women with strong chakra; you’ll be sensitive to a lot more fluctuations. I can see from your bloods that your iron is a little low, so I’ll prescribe you some tablets but you’re healthy,’ Sakura reconfirms as she begins to write up a prescription with quick penmanship on a preprinted strip of paper, clipped to the top of her clipboard. ‘If it continues later on in your pregnancy, or it gets worse, we’ll discuss it then.’ 

Hinata nods in agreement. She doesn’t want to be bothersome about typical pregnancy symptoms. Admittedly, she feels fine outside the morning sickness and the occasional bouts of lightheadedness. But Naruto worries and that’s enough for her and the many medic-nins that they know to soothe him. Tsunade, herself, checked Hinata over and she knows that Sakura’s only going to the trouble of such frequent appointments because she’s Naruto’s teammate, and a friend and Hinata’s a clan head. 

‘I understand,’ Hinata says softly, ‘thank you for your time.’ 

Sakura smiles. It’s gentle and not an expression everyone has had the fortune to see. Not with the responsibilities pressing on Sakura’s shoulders as she steadily rises through the ranks in the hospital. ‘You’re doing great, Hinata. You really _can_ relax now and enjoy your pregnancy.’ 

Hinata nods but understands that it’s going to be a long six months. Especially with how labour contributed to Kushina and Minato’s deaths. There’s a lot of anxiety there; something that Hinata never thought to consider until it was suddenly _there_ and unavoidable.

Naruto, for the vast majority of his life was alone with nothing to his name. Hinata would have to be blind not to see how Konoha’s treatment has affected Naruto, and the aching need its left in him. For acceptance, for family. Even now after Naruto’s filled that emptiness with an ocean of precious people; a whole _world_ that values him… Those memories still linger. The isolation and rejection. The scorn and hatred. That type of thing leaves scars even if it’s gotten better, it _is_ better.

Hinata likes to hope that she helps. That her sister and the clan help. That they’ve filled some of that void. The baby, however - they’re the promise of something more; a new beginning, perhaps.

Sakura is right in her own way, too, though she may not totally realise that the tension Hinata is carrying isn’t her own. ‘Lady Tsunade said I was healthy, too.’ Sakura nods encouragingly. ‘Kurama-chan’s been trying to be helpful as well.’ 

Sakura snorts. ‘How’s that going?’ 

‘It’s...good in it’s own way.’ Since the war and the development of Kurama’s relationship with Naruto, they’ve started to merge and switch more and more. Hinata hasn’t minded it and has gotten used to Kurama’s abrupt character and crude humour. 

Sakura leans back in her chair, looking conflicted; like she wants to ask but feels like she’s better off just not knowing. Kurama does tend to be shyer in front of other people, and only Naruto’s closet knows about this current development at all.

‘Has...Kurama’s additions not been useful?’ Sakura asks carefully, ‘those two seem to be close. Now. I would have thought Kurama’s reassurances would be helpful.’

Well. Some of them. But Hinata doesn’t hear all of their conversations. A majority of their talks are internal, unless they’re actively including Hinata. Still, the few comments she’s heard from Kurama haven't done much to settle Naruto down. 

‘...Naruto-kun is very stubborn.’ 

Sakura frowns for a moment. ‘Naruto’s a worrier. Should have probably seen that coming,’ Sakura says, sounding equally sympathetic and fond. Hinata makes a small noise of agreement. ‘Hm...That bonehead will start to calm down eventually. You’ll see. He just - takes things at his own pace.’ 

‘Yes...’ Hinata says but she’s uncertain. Naruto’s undoubtedly happy that they’re expecting. In fact, he was beyond thrilled when they got the news but that just seems to make him more anxious. ‘...in the meantime, do you have any other advice, Sakura-san?’ Hinata persists. Naruto is going to ask this evening and she wants to give him _something._

Sakura sighs, exasperated but she’s not cruel about it. ‘Take the vitamins, Hinata. Follow the information in your booklet. Eat well. Sleep on schedule.’ Hinata nods along, hands coming to rest on her stomach, rounded and warm. She can feel stretched muscle over the swell of pregnancy, a cradle of added protection. The hum of chakra beginning to develop tingles her palms. They spend so much time touching the developing bump.

‘Alright?’ 

‘Alright.’ Hinata thinks back to the battered booklet, sitting on her nightstand. She’s obviously read it cover to cover and memorised the information. Naruto had too, frowning as he anxiously scoured over the text. They both probably know it by heart now. And several other books scattered around the house.

‘Good. Now, can you do me a favour? I keep trying to get a hold of your husband, but I never seem to manage it and he’s past due for his checkup.’ Sakura sounds exasperated at this, her grin becoming somewhat sporadic. Hinata had heard that Naruto may have been avoiding their medic-nin but thought plausible deniability the better part of valour.

‘...he’s been busy,’ Hinata responds weakly. 

Sakura raises one unimpressed eyebrow. Hinata withers at the intensity. Sakura is going to run this whole hospital one day and it will be terrifying. ‘Hinata.’ 

‘...when do you want him?’ Hinata asks hesitantly, though she’s not sure how she’s going to bring it up to Naruto. His own appointment is honestly the last thing he wants to focus on, and Hinata is hesitant to cause even more stress.

‘Four months ago.’ 

Hinata cringes. ‘Right...I’ll remind him.’ 

‘Tonight, right?’ Sakura demands with a saccharine smile as she hands Hinata a prewritten appointment card. ‘Make sure this gets to him.’ 

‘Right,’ Hinata says again as she looks it over. Luckily it’s for one of Naruto’s days off. Hopefully he’ll have nothing planned with his genin on that date. ‘I’ll stick it on the fridge.’ They have their calendar hooked there, with notes and reminders surrounding it. 

‘...how is it?’ Sakura asks. ‘Have you noticed him having any difficulty?’ 

‘Ah...no. Not particularly.’ The arm bothers Naruto, yes - but not in ways that haven’t already been explored. A loss of a limb is hard for any ninja to compensate for - any _person,_ but Naruto especially. He’s such a physical fighter and a tactile man. ‘The port looks a bit irritated, but he says it’s fine.’ 

Sakura stills, lips pursed. Hinata watches as her green eyes darken, becoming strained. The prosthetic is a sensitive subject for the old Team Seven. There’s a lot of unresolved feelings surrounding it. Naruto will never say as much, not with why he lost it to start with and how much goes into maintaining it, but Hinata would have to be a fool not to notice.

‘Maybe I should just ambush the idiot after he’s finished with his genin,’ Sakura ponders absently.

Hinata hesitates. Naruto practices with his team until around five in the evening. Then, he takes them out to eat if they do well, fumbles his way through a lecture if not, and after ensuring they’re safely on their way, speeds home. He’s very hands on. Naruto wouldn’t want any of his routine with them interrupted. 

‘No. Um. Sakura-san, wait until the appointment you’ve planned? Naruto-kun won’t want to focus if you do that.’ It’s true enough. And there’s no delicate way of saying that - no matter how much love Naruto has for the previous Team Seven, that he’s going out of his way not to emulate them. He gives little Tsubasa, Emica and Souta his undivided attention. Naruto won’t jeopardise his time with them, or their experience with him by disappearing on them or favouring one over the other. 

Sakura sighs loudly, but she seems to be considering this and after a moment, surrenders what was most likely to be a violent encounter. She takes her job very seriously, but is particularly forceful for those she cared for. ‘Alright, but he better be at that appointment, Hinata. That arm can really hurt him if something goes wrong.’ 

_It already does,_ Hinata thinks but nods her agreement. The emotions attached to the prosthetic are ones Sakura is either already aware of, or should discover from Naruto. It’s not Hinata’s place. The phantom pain is an anomaly that medical-nin are already aware of, and Naruto has already discussed. The maintenance, and checkups, all carefully supported and preserved. The trauma, however... ‘Thank you, Sakura-san.’ 

Sakura grins warily. ‘I’ll send over your prescription to the head desk. Pick it up tomorrow, okay?’

‘Alright.’ 

They say their goodbyes and Hinata starts the journey home. To a house she and Naruto bought together, with their savings. It caused a bit of a stir with the Hyuuga’s. Ordinarily, they should be living in the Hyuuga Compound, or at least in their distinct, with Hinata’s position now that her father stepped down. However, with the reforms Hinata will begin to push through once Naruto is in power, they both decided it would be best to live alone. 

It’s not much; a simple building, with three bedrooms and a study. But Naruto’s eyes had shone when they viewed it and despite only having seen two others, Hinata knew it would be theirs. They haven’t been living there long, and it’s sparsely furnished and still in need of more paint and decoration and perhaps - perhaps family, but it’s _theirs._

Theirs. Their little house, with their wards and their bedroom and with all their future memories just on the horizon for them to make. Hinata thinks of the orange gate surrounding the property, the warm brown paneling and sturdy white brick of the house. She thinks of the joy they’ve already shared there and can’t wait to get home. 

‘Uzumaki-sama!’ 

Hinata pulls up short, glancing to the voice calling for her attention not far from her position. One of Naruto’s genin: Tsubasa. Large ember eyes stare up at her, her light blue hair messy and nearly out of its braid, kept back by her hitai-ate. Hinata approaches with a smile and is always surprised by how tall the girl is when she does; the tallest on her team. 

‘Tsubasa-chan,’ Hinata greets, ‘it’s nice to see you again.’ And it is. Hinata is always glad to meet with Naruto’s team and bond with his students. She’s with them often enough that they’re no longer shy about coming up to her and talking to her without her husband. 

Tsubasa bows. She’s quiet and offers few words. Hinata still isn’t sure if that’s because of nerves or if it’s simply her nature. Tsubasa is a very solemn girl, even if she always has time for people, whether that be helping a fellow genin study or lending a hand to a civilian. ‘Hello.’ 

Hinata hums in greeting. It’s a bit early for training to be over. Naruto hadn’t mentioned anything about breaking early today, and yet - ‘I suppose you’re done for today, Tsubasa-chan?’ 

Tsubasa straightens, a gentle sort of frustration creasing her young face. ‘Emica and Souta had a huge argument - again, during training. It got physical. Sensei got really angry at them since they put everyone in danger because of it,’ Tsubasa reports grimly. Hinata nods with a muffled unease of her own. Naruto’s been talking about dealing with a collaboration issue for awhile. 

‘Really angry?’ Hinata prompts thoughtfully. Naruto isn’t as loud or as energetic as he once was, but even before the war, it took a lot to get him properly angry. Now, it took a hell of a lot more, and Naruto’s doubly careful around his genin, especially with his almost desperate desire to be a good sensei to them.

Tsubasa nods dully, shifting on her feet. ‘Sensei lectured us forever and then cancelled practise. He said I could go, but picked up Emica and Souta and took them with him. I think he was heading to the lake. I heard him yelling as I left.’ 

‘That sounds quite bad,’ Hinata states with a wince.

Tsubasa nods again. ‘It was.’ 

Hinata laughs lightly, even as unease resettles in her stomach. ‘I’m sorry you got left behind, then.’ 

Tsubasa shrugs. ‘I’m not,’ she replies dryly, a weak lift of her lips unbalancing her expression. ‘I never thought Sensei was scary before. Getting to leave was kinda…’

‘Relieving?’ Hinata offers despite the flow of warmth that curls inside her. _Not scary, hm?_ It’s not such an unusual statement now, but Hinata still treasures how opinions have changed towards Naruto. 

Tsubasa inclines her head. ‘Since I got to leave early, I thought I’d get some groceries from home. I was just about to head back.’ She nonchalantly lifts a large carrier bag, filled with foodstuffs. Hinata can imagine it would be quite heavy for someone so young. ‘Can I walk with you, Uzumaki-sama?’ 

Hinata blinks, momentarily taken aback before her smile grows. ‘Are we going the same way, Tsubasa-chan?’ 

‘Yes,’ Tsubasa answers blankly though Hinata doesn’t have to suspect very hard to believe it to be a lie. Still, she chuckles and accepts the offer graciously. Naruto isn’t the only one who’s taken to overprotective behaviour. Their friends and family aside, his team emulates their teacher and loves and respects him, and through him, Hinata, even if it’s obviously to a lesser extent.

‘It’s very kind of you, or are you just trying to get into Naruto-kun’s good graces, hm?’ Hinata teases as Tsubasa falls into step with her, and she continues on her way. She slows her pace for Tsubasa’s smaller legs.

Tsubasa chuckles. ‘No. I don’t need to. I don’t fight like Emica and Souta.’ 

Hinata has heard that too. That Tsubasa will often act like a buffer between them, until she gets fed up herself, and ends up stating something deadpanned and sarcastic and inadvertently fanning the flames. ‘Does it annoy you?’ 

Tsubasa’s cheeks puff out. ‘...a bit.’ 

‘It won’t last forever, you know,’ Hinata says because she knows Naruto will train it out of them with all the force of five kage, need be. He trusts them and adores them in equal measure but this sort of discourse has him on edge, eager to get to the bottom of it and soothe it over.

‘...Sensei seemed determined.’ 

‘That sounds like Naruto-kun.’ 

‘...did you know our challenge? With the bells?’ Tsubasa asks uncertainly, voice lowering that much more after a pause. 

‘Yes,’ Hinata responds gently. Tsubasa’s shoulders are beginning to tense and she can sense where this conversation is going. ‘Naruto-kun got the bells from his sensei. It’s what his team had to do. It seems to be...tradition.’ 

Tsubasa pauses, obviously surprised by this information. Naruto tends not to talk about himself, so Hinata didn’t expect her to know. ‘He told us that Ninja who break the rules are trash but Ninja who don’t protect their comrades are worse than trash.’

Hinata can’t help the soft exhale. ‘Yes. You learn that lesson young, or you don’t learn it at all.’ 

Tsubasa nods slowly. ‘...I think we almost didn’t pass.’ 

Hinata doesn’t confirm or deny. It wouldn’t help. She knows that Nauto spent a long time - much longer than Kakashi had allowed, to give them opportunities to pass. ‘Do you wish you hadn’t? Tsubasa-chan?’ 

‘I like Emica and Souta,’ Tsubasa says instead of responding. ‘I like how determined Emica is and how good her hand-to-hand is, and I like how considerate Souta can be and how passionate they both are.’ 

Hinata inclines her head. ‘But they can be a bit too - passionate?’ 

‘Their fighting’s never been that bad before.’ Tsubasa chews on her lip, brows furrowing. ‘When - with the bells. We were so happy. Because we _passed_ and we did it _together._ And sometimes we get that again but a lot of the rest of the time is just...arguments and “sparing”. _’_

Hinata remembers her own issues with her Squad and being the odd one out. Standing to the side as they bickered. Nevermind the issues the previous Team Seven had. ‘...has Naruto told you? About his team?’ 

Tsubasa pauses, and seems to wonder at the relevance. ‘He’s - mentioned some stories.’ 

‘Well. They almost didn’t pass, either,’ Hinata informs, much to Tsubasa’s disbelief. ‘And even afterwards, they struggled to fit together. Ninja squads aren’t easy, Tsubasa-chan. It takes a lot of work to get them right.’ 

Tsubasa’s teeth release her lip. ‘I...I guess.’ 

‘Do you still want to be in your team, Tsubasa-chan?’ 

‘Yes.’ 

Hinata nods. ‘Sometimes that has to be enough. Is that enough for you for now?’ 

‘...Yes,’ Tsubasa replies eventually, sounding steady and certain. It’s nice to hear. ‘But I still hope that Sensei beats them up.’ 

Hinata laughs, can’t quite help it. ‘If he doesn’t do it physically, he’ll beat the message in mentally.’ 

Tsubasa snorts but her small smile grows stronger. 

They continue to talk amicably as the conversation moves to lighter topics. Hinata can barely remember being this young sometimes, odd as it is. Soon enough, however, they reach Hinata’s home. The one with the fencing that she painted a mellow orange while Naruto penned bold wards on every slate after she’d finished. Their protections hum pleasantly under her palm as she unlocks the gate and pushes it aside. 

‘Goodnight, Uzumaki-sama.’ Tsubasa bows formally, hair flowing over her shoulders like a blanket as she does. Hinata needs to mention it to Naruto - so he can talk to her about possible ways to keep it out of the way, lest it go the way of Sakura’s hair, back in the exams. 

‘Goodnight, Tsubasa-chan. Be careful on your way home, alright?’ Hinata warmly returns and sees Tsubasa nod before shunshining away. Hinata gives the shadows Tsubasa left in her wake one last look, before shutting the gate and walking up the front of the drive to their front door. Smiling briefly to the frog statue sat in front of their doorway, proudly on their front step, Hinata fishes out her key from her skirt pocket.

‘I’m home,’ Hinata calls out as she enters but gets no response. The lights are on, Naruto’s shoes strewn about; one on the genkan and the other halfway up the stairs. It’s unusual for Naruto, who’s considerate of their home and is now overly clean in concern for Hinata’s health, to leave them like that.

Maybe today has bothered Naruto more than Hinata thought it would? Humming in thought, Hinata absently locks the door, waits for the wards to re-establish themselves before she takes off her own shoes. 

Hinata first goes to the kitchen. The stove and cupboards remain untouched from the rush this morning. The dishes are in the sink still dirty and waiting for their attention and things that haven’t been put away, when they realised they were both running late. Beginning to frown, she pins Naruto’s appointment card to the fridge with a fox magnet before she can forget. She ducks back out after, quietly collects her husband’s shoes and puts them neatly against her own, and then travels up the stairs.

 _It’s too quiet,_ Hinata thinks uncomfortably. Naruto hates the silence of an empty house and is always making some kind of noise. Whether that’s playing the radio or having one of his summons visit so he has someone to talk with. Now, the absent buzz echoes around Hinata and it begins to grate on her. Used to the typical white noise of a ninja compound, Hinata doesn’t like the silence anymore than he does. It’s unsettling.

Along the hallway, the only door that’s not open is their bedroom. Naruto doesn’t usually bother; too used to his box apartment where the only door he had to be concerned about was the front door. Frowning, she continues on her way and only hesitates a moment before she’s pulling the handle down and stepping through. 

The room is dark; curtains closed tight and only Hinata’s bedside table light is on. It illuminates the room softly, allowing Hinata to see just enough. The bed ruffled, unmade. The clothes left on the floor. The mess of too many pillows and blankets, and Naruto in the centre of it all. It’s easy to see his distress, with his body pressed back against a mound of cushions.

 _He’s using a henge._ Hinata can see the body of a woman he’s wearing, smaller and less voluptuous than what Naruto typically wears. His hair is still long though, long and thick and disappearing into bedsheets. 

Hinata swallows softly. Naruto doesn’t notice, staring into one dark corner of the room, quiet and still. It’s happened before; where Naruto just - shutdown, like this. Builds himself a nest and just...switches off. Usually if it gets bad, it’s this, or Kurama will take over. Hinata knows how to handle that. They’ve talked about it when they began to live together and the effects of the war were still unmanaged. They have their methods preplanned. She’s almost confident now. 

This, however, is new. Hinata hasn’t seen Naruto take refuge inside a jutsu before.

Hinata is careful not to react outwardly, simply shuts the bedroom door behind her as if to ensure their privacy. It’s enough to gain Naruto’s attention. He startles, looking up. The shadows bounce around his face anew. His eyes are bright and shining. ‘H-Hinata?’ 

‘Hello, Naruto-kun.’ Hinata smiles calmly and goes about her routine. She removes the strap of her bag from her shoulder and shrugs off her coat. Like it’s any other night. ‘You look very pretty today.’ 

And he does, just not in the way Hinata associates with him. Though there’s probably not a traditional way to call your husband “pretty”. Just as well. It’s been a long while since Hinata has cared to uphold tradition. Naruto doesn’t use his Oiroke no Jutsu often anymore, at least, offensively. And here, in their home, there’s no one to prank, no one to be teased. There’s just Naruto in an empty room, attempting to comfort himself from what must’ve been a triggering day.

‘What?’ Naruto mouths the word weakly, body having gone stiff and timid under her gaze. Hinata can truthfully say she hates that. He’s never looked at her that way before. Not in their childhood, where his eyes were always under furrowed brow or with Pein, when he struggled to look at her at all. 

Hinata, however, carries on. Like this isn’t a big deal. Like they’ve done this a hundred times before, because suspicions are starting to reignite in her mind, half-formed opinions and assumptions coming back to life. 

‘My appointment went well,’ she states as she passes the bed to put her things away in their shared wardrobe. The bag, on the storage shelf, and her coat on the hanger on the inside of the door. Then, she starts to remove her pouches full of weaponry, clipped and hidden about her person. ‘Sakura-san’s written me a prescription for vitamins, but she said I’m otherwise fine. To be honest she sounded more worried about you.’ 

She closes the wardrobe door and turns to face her husband. ‘She wants you in for a checkup. She was considering dragging you in today, so don’t put it off, okay?’

His large blue eyes look like a thunderstorm in the lowlight. ‘...Hinata?’

‘I met Tsubasa-chan after my appointment. I gather you’ve had a difficult day.’ The statement is met with silence. Unperturbed, she steps a bit closer, back towards the double bed. Hinata deliberately focuses on Naruto’s face but that doesn’t mean she can’t see the effects of the jutsu. His long, blond hair, flowing down over Naruto’s shoulders and back. The swell of beasts, hidden by how Naruto’s wrapped his arms around his knees in front of him. 

‘Would you like ramen for dinner? Any other comfort food? We could order out?’ Hinata makes the suggestion easily instead of commenting. 

‘I - dinner?’ 

‘Or have you already eaten? If so, join me for dessert. I’m craving cake.’ Hinata bought one earlier this week, preserved through seals and she’s been wanting to eat it since she glanced at it through the store window.

‘...Hinata,’ Naruto says again, voice rough and pleading. His eyes are wide and scared as he looks at her, wanting _some_ sort of reaction. Waiting for a negative outburst. Well, Hinata will have to disappoint him.

Slowly, Hinata crossed the distance between them to carefully perch on the side of the bed. Naruto’s so tactile that she’s never had to worry too much about his personal space, not when he’s always in her’s. It’s different, when Naruto is vulnerable, or coming out of an episode. She tentatively takes his hand, and when his fingers curl around hers, she attempts to soothe the tension there. 

Hinata waits for a beat as Naruto settles back against the pillows. ‘You really _are_ pretty, Naruto-kun.’ It’s different from his usual Oiroke no Jutsu but she doesn’t ask about the differences she sees.

Naruto swallows, glances at her hand in his, like he wants to make sure she’s still there. He doesn’t move, stiff as a board, as if he dares not to. ‘You...think so?’ 

Hinata nods sincerely. Everyone knows Naruto’s good looking, no matter if he’s in the body of a male or a female. ‘I’m more worried why you’ve decided to use your jutsu now.’ Hinata doubts this is a first time thing. ‘...are you alright, Naruto-kun?’ 

Naruto swallows loudly. His throat sounds so dry. ‘...Tsubasa-chan talked to you?’ 

Naruto doesn’t tend to lie, unless it’s about his own welfare. They have an agreement that if they don’t want to say, they just won’t. ‘...yes. Are things…’ 

‘Just - had a couple of flashbacks.’ Naruto’s eyes flicker for a moment, between Hinata and the dark. ‘I - I’m not proud. How I yelled.’ 

‘I’m sure Emica-chan and Souta-kun will understand,’ Hinata reassures as her thumb brushes Naruto’s knuckles soothingly. ‘Tsubasa-chan did.’ 

Hinata can see Naruto chewing on his cheek. ‘I’ll...have to talk with them. Tomorrow. I can’t…can’t leave them like this.’ 

‘You’re not.’ 

‘If I can’t fix it, it’ll get out of hand. They’ll hurt each other…’ 

‘Naruto-kun, nothing’s broken yet. You’re just experiencing...growing issues.’ 

Naruto takes a breath. ‘Okay.’ His grasp on Hinata’s hand tightens a bit. ‘I’m - sorry, Hinata, that you had to…’

‘What?’ Hinata prompts, because some things are just better off said.

‘See me like this,’ Naruto finishes reluctantly. 

‘I’m not. I always like seeing Naruto-kun. I also think...that this may not be a joke?’ she suggests gently, a thought that had faded in and out of her mind for a while, though she’s never been brave enough to question it.

Naruto tenses right back up. ‘H-huh?’

Hinata feels her cheeks flush, but it’s not enough to shake the quiet confidence she’s built. ‘I’ve loved you for a long time, Naruto-kun, and because I’ve loved you for a long time, I’ve...noticed things.’

‘Things?’ Naruto repeats timidly, his eyes focused somewhere over her shoulder.

And, well. Hinata is a people-watcher but more than that she’s a Naruto-watcher. Without the courage to approach him without making a fool of herself, she’d kept her distance. Remembering how she acted around him, and how much it had confused him was doubly embarrassing, but did give her some insight.

‘Just that - you enjoy being a girl, at least some of the time,’ Hinata says carefully because she doesn’t want to put words in his mouth and would much rather he tell her. She has, though, seen his enjoyment of the Oiroke no Jutsu. The bright eyes he has when he’s in it and the wide smile that matches. An expression much too happy for a simple prank .‘You’re comfortable when you’ve transformed, just as much as when you’re not.’

That confidence, too, was something Hinata noted. No one else tended to use the Oiroke no Jutsu and none at all with Naruto’s easy and unashamed nature. That he’d created it at all, well. Naruto was a trickster, a prankster, and he’s always been creative in those adventures, but something so elaborate for that - never sat quite right. 

‘...but that’s weird, isn’t it?’ Naruto said it like he’s heard it many times before. 

‘I don’t think it is.’ Hinata is firm with that. Because it _isn’t._ There’s nothing wrong with Naruto’s form of expression. There’s nothing wrong with a boy dressing like a girl or vice versa. Or a boy being a girl or a girl being a boy. There are many different types of people in the world and as long as they’re not hurting anyone _what does it matter?_ ‘You’re still you, aren’t you?’

Naruto hesitates again, blue eyes flickering to her. ‘People always make such a big deal outta whether someone is a girl or a guy. It’s -’

‘Stupid?’ Hinata finishes inelegantly. Naruto never understood it. Even as kids. At the Academy Naruto was one of the only boys in their year to complete the elective kunoichi classes. Of course, they were mandatory for the girls, but a majority of the boys opted out.

Naruto snorts. ‘I tried asking Kurama about it, but he doesn’t understand it either. Says it’s another -’ he paused and his eyes bleed red, pupils splitting, ‘Human construction. Why should I pay attention to that?’

‘Well,’ Hinata laughs, as Naruto’s irises and pupils return to normal and Kurama’s presence fades. ‘I...don’t disagree.’ 

Naruto bites on the inside of his mouth. ‘But that just means it’s something else I don't understand.’

‘There’s nothing wrong with having a different perspective, Naruto-kun.’ It’s something Hinata has always appreciated about Naruto. It’s _refreshing._ If anything, it makes Hinata feel more comfortable with him; that he doesn’t see women as any different to men, as any _lesser._

‘People - treat people differently and I don't want…’ 

‘You don’t want to be treated differently?’ 

Naruto shakes his head. ‘I don’t want... _you_ , to treat me differently. I’m used to the others. I can be used to it again.’ 

Hinata’s heart clenches. She absently wonders what he’d have to do to make her not love him. ‘You don’t have to worry about that.’ 

‘Would you -’ Naruto stops abruptly, ‘do you even… _Hinata.’_ He says her name like he’s asking for her help. 

‘I don’t know why you created the Oiroke no Jutsu. I know you’ve used it to prank and to fight and for undercover missions…’ few and far between those are for Naruto. Too straightforward, too honest for his own good. ‘But - I think, maybe...it has a use that you haven’t talked about before?’ 

Hinata doesn’t like making assumptions, but she’s a kunoichi, an interrogator and Naruto’s _wife._ Hinata takes a breath. ‘I think you might just want to be a girl.’ 

‘And that’s...fine? With you?’ Naruto seems to be sinking into the mattress, shoulders around his ears. 

‘Yes.’ Hinata hesitates for a moment, because she knows the only reason they’re having this conversation is because she walked into a weak moment. ‘…it would be nice, Naruto-kun, if you’d….share? This part of yourself with me?’ 

‘...you _want_ to see me like this?’

‘Why wouldn’t I?’ 

‘Isn’t it...don’t you find it…’

‘Naruto-kun, I wouldn’t have married you if I didn’t want to be apart of your life.’ 

Naruto swallows. ‘That’s it?’ 

Hinata frowns. ‘You don’t have to. I know you might be - uncomfortable.’

‘I…’ Naruto pauses, searching for the right words as he looks over her shoulder still. ‘I don’t dislike being a guy. I know people like that and that’s not me, either; I like my body. I’ve worked hard to get it into this shape...’ 

Hinata nods patiently and without too much embarrassment manages to contribute: ‘I like you like that, too.’ 

Naruto’s own cheeks heat and whether he’s in this female body or not, it’s still adorable. ‘But then, sometimes, I just feel like it’s not right, either, like it doesn’t fit, like I’m all wrong or everything else is all wrong and -‘

‘And you change?’ Naruto nods, a small gesture. ‘I...if my opinion matters...I like you like this, as well. Just as much as your male body.’ Because Hinata’s opinion _doesn’t_ matter, because this is something Naruto does for himself. But just like when Hinata wanted to grow out her hair, having Naruto’s approval, while not _required,_ was _nice._

‘Really?’

Hinata smiles. ‘Is that why you developed the Oiroke no Jutsu?’ 

Naruto swallows. ‘I’m not - _that_ dumb. I know it’s unsafe. To use it like how I do, sometimes. It’s why I kept using it on allies only, at the beginning. I started to do it to - to see how they’d react - see what they’d think, but doing it like it was normal may seem too much, so if it was like a prank, instead, but then I wasn’t sure how to switch around about it normal again. I got stuck...’ 

_Go big or go home,_ Hinata thinks a little despairingly. Naruto hadn’t felt able to use his jutsu as something transitional, so he’d made it more outrageous to see if that would ease the process amongst Konoha. The way everyone responded to it probably just made Naruto more scared to use it like how he wanted. 

‘And it was hard, growing up. Sometimes I just wanted to be someone else.’ Naruto leans forward then, with those wide eyes. His grip on her is tight, desperate but still careful. He’s always so careful. ‘But I still love you, Hina. I really, really -‘

Hinata can feel his chakra start to fluctuate, taste his panic on her tongue. She cuts him off. ‘Why would I doubt that, Naruto-kun?’ She never had. Not since they kissed. There was nothing in Naruto that was causal. Not in the land he protected or the allies he fought for, or the people he’d come to love. Loyalty was be all, end all for him. 

Naruto glances away. ‘I - doesn’t this make you think…?’

’I know I’m important to you, Naruto-kun. I’ve never doubted that.’ Hinata had her own insecurities. Because Naruto’s so bright and strong and kind and had so much to offer and in comparison, Hinata felt like an intrusive shadow. But she also _knows_ Naruto and when he says something, he _means_ it. 

‘…but?’ 

‘There’s no _but_ , Naruto-kun,’ Hinata says strongly, so there’s no confusion, ‘though I would like it if - if you want to spend time like this, that you do.’ 

Naruto blinks. ‘What?’ 

‘You’re - I think they called it nonbinary? Genderfluid?’ Hinata searches her mind for the correct terminology but finds them blurred. She’ll have to look it up again. ‘I forget, I read those books a long time ago. But I know, especially now we’ve talked, that this isn’t a - phase, right? You just feel like a woman sometimes.’ 

Naruto shifts. ‘And that’s not weird, to you?’ 

‘I don’t think it’s weird at all,’ Hinata states firmly. ’There are other people who are like you, Naruto-kun, and they’re not weird either. There’s nothing wrong with you.’ 

‘And…you don’t mind it?’

Hinata smiles. ‘Naruto-kun will always be Naruto-kun, no matter what you look like or what body you have.’ She looks down to Naruto’s clothes, how his shirt is struggling to contain his chest, and how his jeans are digging into his hips. ‘If - I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, or push your boundaries, but…would you like to get some clothes to fit this body?’ 

Naruto’s eyes widen. ‘I - I’ve thought about it.’

‘Why haven’t you, then?’

’Someone from the orphanage…didn’t have very nice things to say when I wore a dress.’ He doesn’t elaborate further than that, and Hinata never pushes him. 

Hinata has to shove down her feelings on that. She’s used to it when she hears things or remembers how Naruto used to be treated. ‘Well, it won’t be like that anymore. You’re our future hokage and the pride of our village.’ 

Red starts to darken through his cheeks. Hinata’s not used to him so abashed. 

‘I don’t really want to stay a woman forever...’ Naruto states like a reminder, though he’s been clear on that since this discussion began.

‘That’s okay.’ He could, and Hinata wouldn’t care. With their first child on the way, that would calm demands from the Hyuugas, which Hinata could foresee being the only headache. But she wouldn’t care. 

‘I’m - like you said before, fluid? I - it’s not always the same.’ 

‘That’s fine, too.’ Because it _is,_ she just wants Naruto to believe her when she says it is. ‘We can get you clothes for when you want to switch.’ 

‘Won’t -’ he stops and carefully lowers his legs to the mattress, unveiling his body to her. He waits for her to say something. She doesn’t. ‘I’m next in line. Kakashi-sensei has already confirmed it and everything.’ 

‘There’ve been female kages before.’ Not enough, if you ask Hinata but then she remembers the sometimes oppressive attitude she had to deal with. How clients had looked down at her. How teachers had done much the same. 

‘Yeah but - not both.’ 

‘That’s okay. You can be the first.’

Naruto digests this and eventually brings his eyes up to meet her own. Like this, they're almost the same height. In fact, Hinata suspects she may be a bit taller. ‘You...think?’ 

‘I think, Naruto-kun, that you won a war. _I_ think you defeated a god and a power hungry maniac in the same battle. _I_ think you bought back a missing nin and reunited your team. _I_ think you saved your village from destruction more times than should be possible. _I_ think you’re Uzumaki Naruto and you being a man or a woman changes little of who you are and what you’ve done.’ 

Hinata says every word with conviction, watching her husband’s eyes and how they absorb what she has to say. ‘Because that’s your nindo. Your ninja way.’ 

Naruto huffs a sound that’s between a sob and a laugh. Carefully, he sits on his hunches and reaches out with his free hand, his prosthetic to cup her face. He’s always wary about using it on people outside training. Hinata leans into it. ‘I love you, Hinata.’ 

‘I love you, too - ah…’ she pauses then and brings her own hand to curl around his neck to stop him from moving back, from losing the ground he’s made. ‘Naruto-kun? When you’re like this? Do you want to be called Naruto still? Are your pronouns the same?’ 

‘...I’ll always be Naruto,’ he says eventually as he settles. ‘It’s a gift from my sensei and from my family.’ 

‘You’re pronouns?’ Hinata prompts when he doesn’t go on.

‘I...Female, when…’ she eventually states, as she gestures with her free hand to her body.

Hinata nods without complaint and hopes to avoid stumbles. She leans forward to peck Naruto’s check. ‘Okay, Naruto-kun. Do you want to eat with me now?’ 

Naruto freezes as something seems to dawn on her. ‘You...when was the last time you ate?’ 

‘...I snacked.’ Hinata had a busy day though, so, she hadn’t been able to grab lunch in-between everything she had to accomplish.

Naruto swallows. ‘Okay. What - I’ll cook,’ she states as she manoeuvres them both out of her nest. Her tugging is insistent. Becoming more urgent. ‘What did you say you wanted?’ 

‘Are you sure? You don’t have to today, Naruto-kun. I just wanted to see if you’d like company.’ Depending on how bad her mood, Naruto would sometimes just need to sink into the nest she’d made, in the dark and quiet until she felt ready to brave the world again. Others, she preferred having someone with her. 

Naruto shakes her head, and her long hair follows her movement like a whip. Hinata wonders if Naruto would like learning how to do her hair like this. ‘I can do something simple. A rice dish?’ 

Hinata hesitates. If Naruto _wanted_ to then she didn’t want to argue about it. Maybe Naruto needed something to do, something normal. ‘And then cake?’ Hinata suggests because she really _does_ have a craving, as they open the bedroom door and make their way to the kitchen. 

Naruto thinks for a moment but she eventually nods, knowing better than to get between Hinata and a food craving after last time. Once they're in the kitchen, Naruto pulls out a chair for Hinata and begins the food prep. 

‘Did you say your appointment went well?’ Naruto asks eventually, as she begins to pull out the things she needs from the cupboards.

Hinata hums. ‘Yes. Sakura said the baby’s fine. My iron’s a little low. I have a prescription to collect tomorrow.’ 

Naruto breathes out, sounding relieved and grateful. ‘Right, that’s great!’

‘Don’t forget Sakura wants to see you, too.’ 

‘A-ah…’ 

‘For your arm…’ 

‘It’s still working fine.’ 

‘Naruto-kun.’ 

Naruto groans but nods her agreement, even if she keeps her back to Hinata. ‘Okay.’

‘I also had a meeting with my supervisor. I’ll be able to go on maternity leave in four months,’ Hinata informs Naruto, ‘but they’ll be relaxing my duties gradually until then. Shikamaru-san will be shadowing me.’ 

‘Shika?’ Naruto repeats in happy surprise, too genuine to be false. So, Naruto hadn’t had anything to do with that. 

‘Apparently it’s not too troublesome,’ Hinata says with a degree of humour. She has a feeling like this level of care will get stifling eventually, but the intentions are good ones. 

‘I’ll have to thank him.’ 

Hinata makes a noise of agreement as she thinks about their friend. ‘What about you?’

‘...me?’ Naruto repeats, quieter.

‘Do you want to talk about your day?’ Talking helps sometimes and Naruto will want to. Hinata doesn’t try to insist on issues, but since they’d both digressed to another problem, Hinata doesn’t want anything to get lost or buried. 

‘You know...my team? They’re gonna be really great. They were doing really great. I don’t even know when Emica-chan and Souta-kun started fighting. Maybe I zoned out or something, but it got...bad.’ Naruto’s slender back tenses, shoulders curling. Her voice is still rough but Hinata’s just glad that she’s opening up. ‘If I could just get them fighting someone other than themselves...’ 

‘They’ll get there,’ Hinata says, because she doesn’t know a thing that Naruto’s failed at once she put her mind to it. This won’t be the first. She’s tried too hard, invested too much into Team Seven not to get a return. 

‘...I hope so. I don’t…’ 

Hinata carefully exhales. ‘Did it bring back memories?’ 

‘...today made me think about how - how Kakashi-sensei must’ve felt, when me and Sasuke got into this massive fight at the hospital.’ Hinata heard about that, though the details have dimmed with time. All the rookies had since the damage had been massive. 

‘You don’t think -’

‘No,’ Naruto interrupts before Hinata can finish, a rare thing, ‘Emica-chan’s vicious but she’s a genius. She’s outpaced what I learnt about fuinjutsu. I already have all this knew research material to throw at her - Souta-kun’s booksmart, but not as creative. I think that’s why their butting heads but Emica-chan wants to prove herself and Souta-kun doesn’t want to be wrong about stuff.’ 

Hinata could see that. Emica had a very flexible view of ninjutsu while Souta rarely deviated from the academy teachings. ‘Ego.’ She hums at the word, blindly watching Naruto cook. She’s made herself noticeably shorter, it’s changed how she moves.

‘Being kids is hard.’ 

‘They’ll be fine. They just need to work up to an understanding,’ Hinata assures. 

‘Yeah. I just want to get along.’ 

‘Maybe you should show them why it’s important. Through demonstration.’ Naruto’s little genin have been on a few E-Rank missions. Finding missing animals, painting buildings. Nothing too difficult. It could be a good opportunity. 

Naruto seems to hear what Hinata’s implying, because she turns from what she’s doing. Her expression conflicted. ‘...wouldn’t that be - dangerous?’ 

‘Not necessarily. Not if they’re not actually in trouble.’ Hinata attempts a smirk, but it’s ill fitting on her face, no matter the prankster she married.

A rumble of a laugh stirs from Naruto’s chest, eyes orange and a smirk of her own twisting her lips into something wicked. ‘Do I hear a trick afoot?’ 

Hinata’s face softens into a smile. She can practically _see_ the trouble swimming in those eyes. ‘I suppose you both already have ideas then?’ 

‘Hatake just gave us a new mission for the brats,’ Kurama states, voice snaring deviously from Naruto’s throat. ‘Seems like an opportunity.’ 

‘An opportunity for mischief?’

Hinata has always found it fascinating how well Kurama’s expressions fit on Naruto’s face. ‘Don’t play coy, onna, this idea came from you.’ The red disappears from Naruto’s eyes and her expression transforms into something more gentle. “Thanks, Hina. For listening.’ 

‘Of course, Naruto-kun.’ 

Naruto plates up and carries them to the table. She sits close, her arm brushing against Hinata's. Hinata is quick to dig in, even if she tries to pace herself with the hollow ache of an empty stomach. ‘This is lovely, Naruto-kun.’ 

‘I suppose those cooking lessons were good, yeah?’ 

‘Hanabi was very pleased with your efforts.’

They’d gone to a couples cooking course, since Naruto didn’t know how to cook much more than noodles and Hinata didn’t know even that much. They’d taken the fruits of their labour back to Hanabi, for taste tasting. 

Naruto laughs. ‘It sure didn’t feel like that at the time.’ 

‘She’s very discerning.’ 

‘Mm...Try not to skip meals again, okay?’ Naruto asks, something grim transforming her expression into something more tentative. 

‘I did have one of those mix bags.’ 

‘You’re eating for two. You need a proper lunch,’ Naruto argues, and she’s not wrong. 

‘I know. I just had meetings all day.’ 

‘...I’ll make you lunches.’

‘Naruto-kun, you’re busy too.’ 

Naruto pouts. ‘I’m not too busy for my pregnant wife.’

‘Naruto-kun.’

‘Hinata.’

‘...compromise?’ 

‘...we could buy prepared lunches?’ 

‘Okay.’ Hinata doesn’t have to think about it. It’ll hurt their budget but not detrimentally. Besides. They _both_ need to eat more. Hinata with the pregnancy, and Naruto with how many calories she burns a day.

‘Do you want seconds?’ Naruto asks once their plates are scraped clean.

‘Cake.’

‘...right.’

They eat dessert - with Hinata taking an extra slice of cake she probably doesn’t need, and then they clean the kitchen together before leaving for bed. It’s been a long day and neither of them feel like doing much more than cuddling up together. After teeth are cleaned and clothes are changed, they do just that. 

Naruto curls up tightly around Hinata, her prosthetic arm underneath them to avoid any accidents. Her hair - like this - is longer than Hinata’s and she enjoys how it’s splayed around them. Naruto shifts, pressing closer still. Her breasts flatten Hinata’s own. It’s new from Naruto’s usual firmness. ‘Is…Is this okay?’ 

‘I think it’s nice. Don’t you?’ 

‘Yeah…’ Naruto trails off, ‘just - are - is…is Hinata-chan even attracted to…’ 

Naruto doesn’t finish but Hinata understands what she’s asking. Hinata’s thought about it, but she’s been in love with Naruto so long she hadn’t properly considered much else.. ‘Maybe. But I think - I think I’m just really attracted to you.’ 

’So…if I wanted to stay like this for a while?’ 

‘I wouldn’t care.’ The response is immediate, said without thought or fear of the repercussions.

‘What about if people -‘

‘Naruto-kun, will you go into town tomorrow and go shopping with me? I need to get my prescription and you’re not meeting with your genin until later. We have time.’ 

‘…like this?’ 

‘I’m not ashamed of you.’ 

‘I’d like that.’

**Author's Note:**

> Mm sorry about this. Been writing this story so long without any sort of success I've kinda just given up on it. I don't like it, not happy with it, but it's driving me nuts so I put together the individual parts and tried to join them and make them somewhat cohesive.
> 
> My brain is mellttttingggggg
> 
> I hope someone likes this mess, but I'm not holding my breath.


End file.
